An End To It All
by Khadon
Summary: ON HIATUS!Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban where he stayed for three years sentenced for a crime he didn't commit. Now he has escaped and decided to put an end to the lies, and end to the war, an end to it all.
1. A Beginning to it All

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owed the either Harry Potter or any of the other characters in my fic. J.K. Rowling is a great author and everything belongs to her. Sigh It's too bad though. I would have made a good filthy rich person.

**Prologue**

_Cold._

_Why does it always have to be so damn cold?_

_I guess it's just the Dementors way of showing their affection. Well look at that I can still joke…it wasn't very funny though._

_Damn_

_Fred and George would have done a better job. They probably would have made some big act pretending to be a Dementor floating around and shouting "Boo!" at people. I miss them. I miss being able to laugh._

_Not that being here isn't fun. Yeah, the constant cold feeling that freezes my blood, the screams of the dying and the insane, not to mention the great food. Hey, that was a little funnier…is funnier even a word?_

_Damn_

_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. I should introduce myself. My name is Harry Potter and I think that I may be going crazy._

_Hmmm…I just introduced myself to a rat. You know what? I think I already am crazy. You'd think that would worry me. It doesn't really. I think that a couple of years ago it would have bothered me. Of course that was before I was sent to hell._

_Azkaban._

_Hell on Earth._

_It kinda sucks._

_The first few months were the worst. That was before I got used to the Dementors. _

_Every time they came the memories would resurface…memories of my parents before Voldemort killed them…the memory of Cedric being killed…of Sirius falling through the veil…the memory of Ron and Hermione hurling insults at me as the dragged me away…the memory of Ginny crying her heart out and refusing to look at me._

_I never thought that she would believe I was guilty. Not that I thought Ron or Hermione would turn on me either but I really believed that Ginny would always be on my side._

_She told me she loved me._

_I loved her. Would have done anything for her._

_Guess that wasn't enough._

_Don't know why any of them would believe that I had gone crazy and killed a town full of muggles. I didn't do it and I certainly wasn't crazy._

_I am now though. Being crazy is an interesting experience and I'd highly recommend to anyone looking for a different outlook on life._

_I've gone of topic though. Must be a side effect of being outta my gourd._

_Sorry, muggle expression._

_The memories don't bother me as much anymore. Now I'm just bored most of the time. After spending three years in a small cramped dirty cell I think I've run out of things to occupy my mind with._

_Maybe its time for me to go._

_Yeah, I have the power to leave. In fact I have enough power to do anything I want. Not that there is much left that I do want._

_I used to want to kill Voldemort. Rid the world of the monster who has killed so many. Dumbledore was training me to do it too. Needless to say he stopped when he to turned his back on me. He didn't believe I was innocent either._

_Course, now it doesn't matter because he unlocked my true potential. It's been growing for the past three years and now I can honestly say that I am more powerful that every witch and wizard in the world combined._

_So why am I still sitting in here? Dunno really. I don't want to help Dumbledore. I don't want to join Voldemort. I'm thought about killing myself though. Since there's nothing left for me in this life why not go to the next great adventure? That's what Dumbledore always called death. The next great adventure. Sounds exciting._

_I'd get to see Sirius again. Meet mum and dad too._

_I think I'd like to go out with a bang though. Settle things once and for all. Wouldn't mind getting my name cleared first…just so the history books get it right._

_I think I need to have a little fun and I've just thought of the perfect way to leave the wizarding world behind._

_Okay, time to get out of here. It'll be nice to be warm again._

_Hmm…the bars seem awfully weak. Awwww, the Aurors look a little scared. Still…I don't want to hurt them._

**_"OBLIVIATE!!!"_**

_There. They'll notice I'm missing in a couple of hours. The world will know I've escaped and then I can go about seeing to the fate of the wizarding world._

_Let the fun begin.

* * *

_

A/N: Well there it is folks. The beginning of my very first fanfic. Please let me know what you think and tell me if I should keep writing it.

You know what? I'm gonna keep writing it anyway.


	2. Setting the Stage

**Disclaimer:** The only thing that's mine is the plot. Not the characters, not the setting. I could have come up with it though. I blame school for distracting me. If I wasn't busy learning maths, sciences, and languages I would have created the Harry Potter universe ages ago. I don't think I would have called him Harry though. Maybe "Rocky" or "Butch"…on second thought…maybe its better that good old J.K. thought of this stuff first.

**Chapter 1 – Setting the stage**

_I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Wow this feels good. I should have gotten out of there ages ago. How did I survive in there?_

_The sky is so beautiful. I'd forgotten how blue it was. And the wind…if there is anything more exhilarating then feeling the wind rush around you then I don't know what it is._

_I've been flying around for the last few hours and I swear it is so much fun that I could almost forget everything I've gone through. Forget Voldemort, forget Dumbledore, forget everything and just surrender myself to the wind._

_Well enough of that. I should check to see if they've noticed I'm gone yet. Time to be off to Diagon Alley._

Arriving at Diagon Alley a few seconds later, Harry began to slowly descend into an alley between shops. After quickly altering his appearance he joined the crowds of witches and wizards who were busy going about their daily lives. He took a moment to just wander and marvel at everything around him.

_It's been a long time since I've been here. It hasn't really changed much though. I wonder what it must be like for them not to have to worry about anything but the days shopping. It must be nice. _

_None of them have survived multiple encounters with Voldemort though. Well except those guys over there. Death Eaters shopping…well I guess everybody has to go shopping sometimes. They look better in their masks though. Maybe I should reveal them as they really are. No, I better not. I wouldn't want to give myself away._

_Now let's see if I can get my hands on a copy of the Prophet._

Harry looked around for a moment before spotting a small group of five wizards and witches clustered around a newspaper whispering amongst themselves.

_Ah, they should do nicely._

"Excuse me. What's all the fuss about?"

The group looked up to see a young man of average height and short brown hair looking at them and the paper inquiringly. The witch holding the paper leaned forward slightly before speaking, "Haven't you read the Daily Prophet this morning? He's escaped."

The young man seemed slightly confused.

"Who's escaped?" he asked.

The witch looked shocked. "Why, Harry Potter. You hadn't heard. It's all in here." After she finished speaking she shoved the paper into the young mans hands and he began to read the article from the front page.

**Harry Potter, The Boy who Killed, escapes from Azkaban**

By Rita Skeeter

_It is this reporter's unfortunate duty to report that some time last night Harry Potter, The Boy who Killed, escaped from Azkaban prison where he was serving five life sentences for the murder of 200 muggles with repeated use of the Avada Kedavra Curse. After returning to his home after his fifth year Potter began the study of the Dark Arts before joining Voldemort and murdering his muggle relatives along with many other innocents. When Aurors arrived on site they found Potter sleeping in his bed, wand in hand, with a smile on his face. Priori Incantatem was preformed on his wand showing that the last spell he had cast was an unlocking charm but as his wands magical signature was found over all the bodies it was easy to see he was the culprit._

_While Potter insisted he was innocent, the overwhelming evidence combined with his friends testimonies as to the state of his mind led to a quick conviction. His best friend Ron Weasley was quoted as saying, "Well of course he went dark. He was always very angry and moody. He had nightmares too where he was in Voldemort's body. He couldn't help turning evil. I'm just glad he's rotting in Azkaban." The only person who spoke as a witness in Potters defense was known werewolf Remus Lupin. The fact that such a dark creature was on Potters side convinced many of his guilt._

_Potter is one of the only people ever to have escaped from Azkaban and is suspected of going into hiding with his godfather Sirius Black. Black was the first person to ever escape from Azkaban and is suspected of aiding the young Mr. Potter in his escape._

**For more on Potters trial and crimes see page 5**

**For the story of Sirius Black see page 6**

"It's the truth you know." One of the other wizards piped in. "I knew him I did. Always knew he was an evil bastard."

The young man nodded his head and returned the paper. "Thank you very much." He then proceeded to walk away whistling what sounded like "Twinkle, Twinkle"

"Strange lad" they thought before returning to their discussion.

The young man in question had just made himself invisible and was rising into the sky once more.

_Gits. What do they know about the truth? Ha! If I've ever met that man before in my life I'll eat my Firebolt. Hmmm…wonder what ever happened to it. They probably burnt it…or worse, gave it to Ron. He would have loved that._

_So, Remus believed me. That's good to know. I'm glad that not everyone turned on me. Guess he learned his lesson from the whole Sirius fiasco. Speaking of which sounds like Sirius still needs his name cleared. He's dead now but I think I owe him that much. He would have believed me too. Guess that's just one more thing to put on my "To do before I die" list._

_Well, they know I'm out at least. Better get to work then. I don't want to leave them in suspense for too long._

_It's time I went to see them all again…Ron…Hermione………Ginny._

_Get it together Potter._

_That's better. Next stop…Hogwarts._

_   
_

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and one of the most powerful wizards in the world, was not having a good day. It had started when he had woken up to find that his supply of Lemon Drops had run out. Deprived of his favorite morning snack (also favorite mid-day, evening, and midnight snack) he wasn't as jolly as usual. With the news of Harry Potters escape, the twinkle that was almost always present in his eyes was missing. This might have more of a worry to those around him except the twinkle had appeared less and less frequently since Potter had gone dark.

Concerned over this new threat to the wizarding world Dumbledore had called a full meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to discuss measures to find Harry and bring him back to Azkaban.

The meeting in question had just begun when the entire Order, Dumbledore included, found themselves instantly transported onto the school's Quidditch pitch. The downside: They were faced with Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters who outnumbered the members of the Order 4 to 1.

For the first time in years Albus Dumbledore wished he hadn't gotten out of bed in the morning.

"Oh shit." Ron Weasley had summed up the thoughts of all the members of the Order with those two words.

It was at this moment, as all Order members and Death Eaters pulled out their wands and prepared to do battle, that Dumbledore noticed the expression on Voldemort's face.

Surprise.

"What have you done you fool? Why have you brought me here Dumbledore? Are you that eager to die?" Voldemort also didn't seem to be having a good day.

"I'm afraid that I'm as confused as you are Tom." Dumbledore calmly replied "Until a moment ago I had assumed that this was another of your plans."

Apparently this was not the answer Voldemort was looking for. "I've told you never to call me by that accursed name." Voldemort's words dripped with venom. "I don't care how I got here. You'll die now you muggle-loving fool. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

A green jet of light shot towards the stunned Headmaster and while he began to move as soon as he realized what Voldemort was going to do everyone could see that he wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. And then something very odd happened. Instead of hitting the elderly Headmaster and snuffing the life from him it stopped, turned around, and shot back the way it had come. Both light and dark witches and wizards watched in awe as the jet of light stopped between the two groups, turned into a ball of light and began to grow in size. By the time the ball of light had grown to the size of an average sized wizard the looks of awe had been replaced by looks of apprehension as everyone but Dumbledore and Voldemort began to slowly back away from the light leaving the two leaders standing a few feet in front of their respective groups.

Suddenly with a large CRACK the ball of light burst apart, showering the pitch in bright green light blinding all those assembled. As the light faded there stood a hooded figure standing between the two opposing forces. He was bathed in a ray of light which managed to peak its way through the clouds and the wind had his robes billowing out giving him quite the intimidating presence. Everyone watched him with baited breath as his hands rose to lower his hood revealing a mop of black hair, a pair of sparkling green eyes, and a lop-sided smirk. It was Harry Potter. This realizations paced through everyone's mind simultaneously right before what sounded like a chorus of angels burst into song.

_Hmmm…maybe the singing was a bit much. And maybe I should tone down the light show. _

_Oh just shut up and enjoy it Potter._

_Stop that! Stop bossing myself around. _

_Wow! I really need to see a shrink._

_Sorry, muggle term._

After reveling in their collected astonishment for a few moments longer Harry turned towards the members of the Order singling out the only person who had believed him.

"So Moony, how was my entrance?"

* * *

**A/N**: Another cliff-hanger. Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. It seemed like the perfect place to stop.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Wow, I really wasn't expecting so many so quickly. It gives me a nice warm feeling inside. sniff sniff Sorry, I just got a little emotional there.

**Serpentine ****Phoenix**: I usually don't like Harry being all-powerful either but its kind of necessary to the plot of the story. Hope you like it anyway.

**Kreag001**: That should answer your question about what he did. Oh, and I think you should update your "Heir of Gryffindor" story soon. Real soon

**MissMooney16**: Glad you like it. Don't know why you're introducing yourself to a fly though. They have an extremely poor memories and you'll need to re-introduce yourself every 5 seconds. Of course that could be the sort of thing you really enjoy so I'll just leave you to it. ;)

**samen007uk1**: sigh if only my teachers had thought I had great spelling and grammar. Oh well.

**Dark Betrayal**: As you can see not everybody turned their backs on him. Good old Remus knew the truth.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and I hope you keep reading.

Stay tuned for the next chapter when we'll all find out what Harry's up to and who's gonna get a piece of his mind (as messed up as it is).


	3. The Rules of the Game

**Disclaimer:** All of this is mine. I made it all up myself. I am J.K. Rowling writing under an assumed name. I only look like a 21 year old guy because I'm using a Polyjuice potion. I tricked you all. Hahahahahaha! What's that? Polyjuice isn't real.........er.........ummm...... fine you caught me! None of this is mine except the plot. There! Are you happy now? Oh well, back to the drawing board.

_Harry's crazy inner voice #1_

_**Harry's crazy inner voice #2**_

**Chapter 2 – The Rules of the Game**

The assembled crowd of Death Eaters and Order members stared at the figure who had appeared in their midst in complete shock. Finally one of them was able to shake himself out of his shock and respond.

"HARRY!!!" Remus Lupin, werewolf and disgraced member of the Order of the Phoenix, broke from the crowd and ran towards the young man who he had failed. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the young man and give him a crushing hug.

"Oh Harry, is it really you?" tears had begun to fall from his eyes but nothing could hide the grin on his face which hadn't been present since his young friend had been thrown in jail.

" ...air...must...have....air" Harry choked out.

Remus quickly let go of him but the smile refused to leave his face.

"Sorry about that. I'm just so glad to see you're all right." The werewolf's smile faltered and he lowered his eyes to the ground refusing to look Harry in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry that I couldn't get you out of there Harry. I tried to stand up for you but being a dark creature I think I just hurt your case. I'm so sorry Harry. Can you ever forgive me?" With his last words he lifted his head revealing eyes shining with tears revealing all the self-recrimination and inner turmoil that he felt.

A small smile came to Harry's face. "Remus. Look at me. You have nothing to be sorry for. You stood by me when everyone else turned their backs on me. You of all people have nothing to be forgiven for."

_Not like the rest of those stupid gits standing over there._

_**Oh come on. It's not like name calling is going to help at all.**_

_Yeah? Well it sure makes me feel better. And when did you show up. I thought there was only one voice in my head._

_**Errrr....good question. It looks like we really are crazy.**_

_We!!! I was messed up enough when there was only one of me in here. Now I've got to share space with you?_

_**Believe me it isn't exactly a picnic for me either.**_

_Then just go away to wherever you came from._

_**Why should I go away? I was here first.**_

_No you weren't. I was._

_**No, I was**_

_No, you're wrong. I was._

_**No you weren't.**_

_Enough!!!!! Now where were we. I mean where was I._

_**US!**_

_Whatever._

"I'll never forget you standing up for me." Harry said as he gave his friends shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Remus's smile was quick to return. "Thank you Harry. You don't know how much that means to me. How did you escape from Azkaban though, and what are you doing here? For that matter, do you have any idea what any of us are doing here?"

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry Remus. All will be explained soon." Suddenly all humor disappeared from Harry's face and his tone took one which spoke of tightly held rage. "But before we can get to explanations I have a couple more old friends that I need to talk to." The last words seemed to have been spat out and Remus winced at the anger concealed within.

_Now it's time for some fun. Let's show them that they messed with the wrong Potter._

_**Calm down a bit. If we act calm and collected we'll unsettle them more. Besides if we act responsibly then when they find out the truth we'll look better for having kept our cool.**_

_Screw looking responsible. They sent me...sorry **us** to Azkaban and you want to pretend like nothing happened?_

_**Just try to control yourself.**_

_I make no promises._

_**Sigh**_

Harry walked slowly towards the members of the Order and a smirk slowly began to form on his face as he watched his once friends and allies all raise their wands to point at him in fear.

_Oh please. As if they could even scratch me with those stupid sticks._

_**Us! Scratch US!!**_

_I'm still not convinced I'm not just imagining you so be quiet._

_**Imagining me? Of course you're imagining me. We're voices inside of our own head! We both aren't real...ish.**_

_Well that clears things up._

_**No problem.**_

Harry raised his hands to show he had no intention of attacking.

"Hey everybody. No need to be so jumpy. I'm not here to hurt anybody."

_Yet._

_**Calm down.**_

_What? I'm calm._

"Now why don't you all lower those wands before you poke someone's eye out? I don't think Moody over here would enjoy loosing another eye." Harry laughed as he looked over towards the grizzled auror.

"What are you playing at Potter?" Mad-eye Moody questioned.

"You suspect me of being up to something. I'm wounded. Can't an escaped convict have some time to catch up with his "friends"?" As Harry spoke he brought his hands over his heart as if to convey that Moody's words had injured him in someway.

Having now arrived at the Order lines he forced them all to lower their wands with a wave of his hand, earning him many surprised and fearful glances from those present as he approached his old best friend Ron Weasley. He came to a stop in front of one of those who had betrayed him more than any other and looked him up and down.

"I like your hair." was all that Harry said to the one who had been like a brother to him.

_Wonder when he'll notice we turned it blue._

**_Oh. That was real mature. Good job getting them to take us seriously now._**

_Stop your whining. You enjoyed it as much as I did._

_**...no comment.**_

_That's what I thought._

Turning from the stunned red...blue haired boy to the bushy haired girl at his side Harry again took a few moments to size up the other third of the now broken "Golden Trio" as they had sometimes been called.

When he spoke to her it was in a highly amused tone. "And Hermione Granger, or should I say Hermione Weasley?" He asked looking pointedly at the ring on the finger of the girl who, with a wave of his hand, now had bright red Weasley hair. "I'm hurt that I wasn't invited to the wedding. I mean admittedly it would have been hard to get some vacation time from good old Azkabany but I would have given it a shot for you guys."

While Hermione merely blushed and looked away. Ron, who had realized he now had blue hair, was not remaining silent.

"As if we would have invited a filthy Death Eater like you. We wouldn't want to have anything to do with a murdering piece of scum like you."

Harry turned from Hermione to stare the Weasley boy in the eyes.

_Punch him in the nose! PUNCH HIM IN THE NOSE!_

_**NO! Control. We must control ourselves.**_

"I would advise you not to speak of things you don't understand Weasley." The words were whispered and yet there was not a person present who could not hear them and the threat which was conveyed with them. That is except for Ron.

"Oh I know exactly what I'm talking about _Potter_. You killed all those muggles. You are a disgrace to all those who died for you. You parents would be as disgusted with you as I am."

_**Uh oh. Mistake.**_

**CRACK!!!!!!!!!!**

Everyone looked on in shock, no one more so then Ron who was quickly regaining his senses to attempt to stem the flow of blood coming from his obviously broken nose. As Harry turned away from the confused ex-redhead, Ron was comforted by his wife who had crouched down to fix his nose.

_YES!!! We got him! Right smack dab in the nose. Did you see his face? That was priceless. Oh look she's fixed it. Quick. Let's turn around and do it again. Forget our other plans. Let's see how many times we can break his nose in an hour. I say 50 times. What do you think?_

_**You have the maturity of a 6-year old.**_

_Hey, don't look at me. You're the one who gave the order to punch._

_**Yeah well he deserved it.**_

_Yeah! I'm starting to have a good influence on you._

_**Sigh**_

Leaving the young Weasley couple to their own devices Harry approached the aged figure of Professor Dumbledore who was mildly concerned at the twinkle present in the young wizard's eyes.

_**The twinkle really is a lot of fun isn't it.**_

_Now who's immature?_

......_**..**_

_That's what I thought._

"So good to see you again Professor. You're looking well. Can I interest you in a lemon drop?" The twinkle seemed to increase as Harry offered the old Headmaster some conjured candy. "No? Well, your loss then. Quite tasty." Harry smiled as he popped one of the treats into his mouth.

Dumbledore just shook his head before speaking and all could hear the sadness and weariness in his voice. "What is this all about Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Well Albus. What was it you always said to me? You'll know when you're ready? All shall be revealed in time? Some nonsense like that I'm sure. I guess you'll just have to be patient."

_See how you like it._

Dumbledore sighed and took a step back. Harry popped another Lemon Drop and began to chuckle once more until he saw who had made her way to the front of the group and was now standing in front of him.

Ginny Weasley.

_Look at her. Standing there with her gorgeous red hair, those beautiful eyes, and those kissable lips. Who does she think she is?_

_**The woman we love?**_

_Oh yeah. Don't we hate her now for turning on us too?_

...

_Well?_

...

_Would you stop drooling over her and answer me!!!!!_

_**Sorry. Can you blame me though?**_

_No I suppose not. She does look good though doesn't she?_

_**She looks sad though. Is it wrong that I just want to forgive her for everything and kiss her?**_

_No, I don't think so. That's love._

_**Sigh**_

"Hey Gin." Again Harry's words are whispered but this time they are only heard by one person. "You're looking good."

_Understatement of the year._

**_Yeah well she probably wouldn't have reacted well to "I love you let's run away together."_**

_Yeah that might not have gone over very well._

Ginny looked at the young man she had been in love with and her face showed a mixture of emotions and it seemed like she was having great trouble getting any words out.

"Harry...I..." Before she could get another word out she was silenced by Harry's finger on her lips.

"Please Ginny don't. I don't know if I could take it." Harry turned, refusing to look at her and walked back to the middle of the field missing the look of pure misery that had taken over Ginny's face.

As Harry slowly made his way back to the middle of the field all could tell that he was deep in thought and wondered what would happen next. Some were not as patient as others.

Voldemort, apparently unimpressed by the soap opera taking place at the other end of the field, was anxious to find out what was going on as well.

"All right Potter." He called out. "Now that you've gotten that out of your system why don't you explain how you brought us here before I kill you."

This seemed to be exactly what it took to shake him out of his depression for as he heard Voldemort call he raised his head and all could see that the smile had come back to his face.

"Ah Tommy Boy. How could I have forgotten that you were there? Completely unforgivable I know but I must apologize nonetheless. Be patient though Tommy. There's plenty of daylight left and as you really have no choice in the matter why don't you just sit tight."

_Ooohhh I bet that one pissed him off._

_**He has always been rather sensitive about his muggle side hasn't he?**_

Voldemort was unable to respond as he was now seething with rage over the insulting nick name pinned on him by the smirking Boy-who-Lived.

Harry didn't give him the chance to regain control as he immediately launched into his prepared speech.

"Yes, I must apologize to all of you for the delay and for pulling you out of your no doubt very busy lives. By now I'm sure you're all simply dying to know why I've brought you here today. It's really quite simple. But first it's necessary that we look back on the last few years." He turned first towards Voldemort and his Death Eaters. "You all did your best to destroy any little bit of happiness that I could have. Tom here killed my parents and then ever since I joined the wizarding world you guys have done whatever you could to try and kill me and my friends. That wasn't very nice."

_Oh nice touch. "That wasn't very nice." Oh we are really eloquent today aren't we?_

_**Look at you. Using all those big words like "we" and "are" I'm impressed.**_

_Oh that was uncalled for._

_**Funny though.**_

Harry turned to face the members of the "light side".

"As much as it pains me to admit it, the light has treated me even worse. Instead of placing me with a family were I could have been loved or well treated. You, Albus Dumbledore, sentenced me to 10 years of physical and emotional abuse. That didn't matter to you though because I never really was anything more than a tool for you was I Albus? I was nothing more than a means to fulfill a prophecy, a pawn that you could throw away when I had no more use. Then there are my so called friends. Those who said they would always stand beside me, believe in me, love me. Oh how quickly we forget eh? Nothing Voldemort ever did could compare to the pain of your betrayal. You all sent me to hell without a second thought."

Harry turned so he could face both groups and as he began to speak once more all those gathered watched in awe as a silver glow surrounded him and he slowly began to rise until he was floating about 10 above the ground.

"Some of you may have noticed that I seemed to have gained some power recently. After Albus unlocked my true potential not even Azkaban could stem my magical growth. Now it seems that I have enough power to do just about anything. Smile everybody. One way or another, the war ends today."

(A/N: That enough for you guys. No? Well I guess since its taking me a little longer than I expected to update I'll continue)

"Now as I said just a moment ago I can do pretty much anything. This includes I don't know...killing Voldemort and wiping out all his Death Eaters," the smiles of the Order members were short lived as Harry continued "or perhaps killing Dumbledore and all of his little Order members. As you can see I've got a difficult decision to make. Do I kill those who killed my parents and so many others? Or do I kill those who pretended to be my friends only to sentence me to hell? Decisions, Decisions. What to choose."

Harry's musings were interrupted by a voice from the side of the Order members.

_Why won't that boy shut up? When will he learn? I've just told him we're basically omnipotent and he's giving me attitude. Dumb as a stump that one._

_**I've gotta agree with you there. He's thick all right. You'd think Hermione would have been able to cram some intelligence into him but I guess some things really are impossible.**_

The voice interrupting him was of course that of Ron Weasley.

"Why are you wasting our time Potter. We all already know that you've gone dark. Why the charade?"

Harry gaze drifted over to where Weasley was standing. He seemed to be considering something before nodding his head as if coming to a decision.

"Weasley. Shut up." And with a wave of his hand Ron Weasley no longer had a mouth.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I seem to be unable to decide which side to destroy and which side should survive to lead the wizarding world. So here's the deal, we're going to have a battle of champions. The champions of the light," he pointed to the Order. "and the champions of the dark." he pointed towards the Death Eaters.

"There will be seven duels or competitive events and whichever side wins the most gets me and all those wonderful powers that I bring. Any questions?"

_Why seven? Why not just one duel or three or five? Why seven?_

_**Why not seven? Seven is a good number. Seven days of the week. Seven dwarves. Seven...**_

_Seven dwarves? There are more then seven dwarves out there. They have a whole civilization._

_**Sigh It's a muggle thing**_

_Oh, okay then. Hey why do you do that whole "Sigh" thing all the time?_

_**No reason**_

Harry looked around at hundreds of witches and wizards who still seemed to be trying to wrap their minds around just what Harry had suggested.

Voldemort was the first to get a question out.

"Who will be choosing the champions."

Harry smirked. "Why, me, of course. There's a couple of people who I've been just dying to see duke it out. I'll pick the champions and match them up. You all will get to pick roughly how you will be competing. Each side will take turns deciding the type of contest whether it be a duel with wands or a round of Exploding Snap. Sound fair? Of course it does. Is that it?"

Harry's attention was caught once more by the now flailing arms of Ron Weasley who was trying to get his attention and get his mouth back.

"Ah yes. Mr. Weasley over there was wondering why I'm doing this since everyone knows I'm evil. Guess what Ron, everyone's wrong. I think it's time we cleared up some things on both sides. You see it turns out there are some people in the crowd today who aren't being completely honest about their loyalties."

Harry turned, directing his attention to the Death Eater side of the pitch.

"Now, Tommy old boy, it pains me to be the one to have to tell you this, truly it does. You have a spy in your midst. I know it must be a shock. How could one of your wonderful little puppets not enjoy the constant stream of insults, being treated like a slave and constantly being cursed? Guess he must just be ungrateful. Oh well, Severus Snape come on down."

With a wave of his hands the crowd of Death Eaters parted allowing a very pale Potions Master the room to float, with some help from Harry, to the middle of the field.

Adopting the voice of a game show host Harry spoke, "Yes folks that's right. Dumbledore's spy within the Death Eaters is none other than Severus Snape. Old Sevvie boy here joined Tommy's forces in his first rise to power but turned his back on the Dark Lord when he was forced to wear a mask on all the attacks and couldn't show off his lovely greasy hair. Severus enjoys making potions, taking long walks on the beach, and seeing just how greasy he can make his hair. Let's give him a big hand folks." Harry began to clap enthusiastically but after a few moments stopped as he realized everyone was just staring at Snape in shock.

_Well I wouldn't think it was really that much of a surprise that he was the spy._

**_Probably the whole "he enjoys long walks on the beach" that's got them surprised._**

_Oh, right. That was a bit of a shock for me too._

_**Yeah, I always pictured him as the picnic in the park type.**_

_Are you serious?_

_**You know...I'm not really sure.**_

_It's things like that which remind me we're crazy. _

"Anyways," Harry continued, "Albie isn't the only one who's managed to plant a spy in his enemy's forces. It may surprise you Order members to know that there is one among you who isn't loyal to the light."

_Although how it could be a surprise when he's got that big tattoo on his arm is beyond me._

_**You have to remember they aren't as smart as us. I mean come on, they thought we were guilty.**_

_Er...they still do._

_**Oh...Right.**_

"Anybody care to wager a guess on the identity the traitor? How about if I give you all some clues to help out? He comes from a large family, very full of himself, has a secret passion for cauldron bottoms, oh and he was the one who helped frame me for the crime I was imprisoned for. Anybody guessed yet? He's the Weasley that you just love to hate...Percy!"

This announcement was met with much more shock than the other and as a path was made for Percy to be pulled from the Order ranks many members such as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could be seen in tears as their son was revealed as a traitor.

"Why did you do it Percy?" Mrs. Weasley managed to sob.

_Beause he's a stupid git. Because he's evil. Because you did a bad job raising him. There's a couple of reasons. Pick your favourite._

**_I'm kind of partial to the "stupid git" one myself._**

_Yeah, that's my favorite too._

"Oh, I can field that question for you Molly." Harry brightly offered. "You see as he was the reason I was sent to Azkaban I've made a bit of a study of your son. It started after my fourth year when Voldemort was reborn. Percy was in disgrace at the Ministry because he hadn't known his boss was under the Imperius curse. One of Voldie's lackeys offered him a good position and lots of power and that was really all it took. As a member of the Weasley family it was easy for him to find out where I stayed during the summer and he passed the information along to Tom. Tom and I used to have very similar wands and so when he showed up at Privet Drive, he used his wand to perform all the Unforgivables and you all thought it was my wand that had done it. I could have explained all of that to you when I was arrested but none of you were very interested in listening to my side of the story." As Harry spoke the brightness quickly left to be replaced with a cold fury that made those present shudder at the power behind them. Many looked to Percy, hoping that it wasn't true but the self-satisfied smirk on his face gave truth to Harry's story.

"I told you he was innocent! I told you and you wouldn't believe me!" Many turned at the amount of pain and anger in the cry to see Ginny Weasley slap Ron in the face before turning away and running to the back of the group in tears.

_Well...that was interesting._

_**Is it possible that she believed in us?**_

_..._

_**Well?**_

_I don't know._

_**Well we'll just have to find out later then. Back to business.**_

It seemed that Ginny words had brought the implications of Percy's guilt to the front of their minds. Harry was innocent. Harry was innocent and they had sent him to Azkaban. They really had betrayed him. Those that seemed to be hit the hardest were the Weasley's and Dumbledore whose eyes were dull with no sign of a twinkle whatsoever. Lupin was looking at the rest of the Order with a sense of smug satisfaction mixed with disgust at the fact that so many of Harry's friends had turned on him.

Harry's voice interrupted their thoughts of self-pity. "Well, I hope I've cleared up for you why I'm doing this Ron. While I'm not on Voldie's side I'm most definitely not on yours. Thus our little contest which I believe we should get under way. After I announce the first pair they will announce the type of combat along with the terms and then will have an hour to prepare and plan strategy at which point you may all aid your designated champions. Any questions? No? Good. The first pair will be..."

_Here we go._

_**Lets get some drum rolls going.**_

Drum rolls began to sound.

_**That's better.**_

"Bellatrix Lestrange vs. Neville Longbottom!"

A/N: And that's all for now folks. Sorry about the long wait. I have no good excuse except for it took me longer to write than I thought it would. If anybody doesn't understand how I've got the contest's working just be patient and later chapters should answer your questions. I know pretty much who I want fighting who and how they'll be doing it but I wouldn't mind hearing match ups that you all would like. Let me know who you think should fight and who should win those fights. I make no promise that I'll use them but you never know.

**TheAlphieParadox: **Harry's sarcastic because I'm sarcastic. I find it almost impossible to not let the way I talk slip into his character a little.

**saman007uk1:** As you can see Harry is certainly not happy with everyone. The only people he's really okay with are Remus, for believing in him, and Ginny, because he's got a soft spot for her. Harry's dislike for Ron is due to my dislike for Ron. He's going to have a hard time.

**MissMooney16: **Uh...sorry to hear about the fly. :)

Thanks to everybody who reviewed but since it would take a lot of time to respond to every person who reviews I will only respond if I can think of something to say. This does not mean that I appreciate some people's reviews above others so don't feel sad. Besides, some of them don't really lend themselves to getting responses.

Special thanks to Ceinlinh for beta reading for me. There would be many mistakes if she wasn't checking it.

One last thing, would you all like longer chapters with more time between updates or shorter chapters but quicker updates? Voice your opinion and thanks for reading. :)


	4. So, what's it gonna be?

**Disclaimer: **Well...let's see. I need to come up with a humorous way of saying that none of the characters I'm writing about are mine. How to do it though, that's the question.

_Have Harry's crazy voices explain it._

_**That's a stupid idea. They're in the story and characters from the story can't talk in the disclaimer.**_

_Other people have done it._

_**Hmmmm....**_

Oh well. I can't think of a good way. None of this is mine. J.K.Rowling came up with it first. I don't hear voices.

_Harry's crazy inner voice #1_

_**Harry's crazy inner voice #2**_

_**Harry's crazy inner voice #3**_

**Chapter 3 – So, what's it gonna be?**

Harry looked on in amusement as those gathered took in his words. The announcement that the first duel would be between Bellatrix Lestrange and Neville Longbottom was creating quite a stir as those who were unaware of the grudge between the two were enlightened to the situation by others.

Neville had been raised by his grandmother after his parents were placed in St. Mungos. They had been there since Neville was one year old. They were in a long term care ward due to the fact that they were both crazy. Crazy because they had been tortured with the Cruciatus curse by Bellatrix Lestrange.

_You know, being crazy isn't that bad. I don't know why the Longbottoms mind it so much._

_**It's kind of a different sort of crazy. They can't really do anything but lie in bed and stare at the ceiling.**_

_Yeah that doesn't really sound like its as much fun as messing with the two most powerful groups of witches and wizards in the world._

_**No, it really doesn't.**_

The two crowds parted and both champions came to the middle of the field to stand before Harry. Bellatrix stood up straight and looked quite pleased at the chance of going up against a Longbottom again. The gleam in her eyes and the smirk on her face was that of someone who enjoyed causing pain so much that they could not be altogether sane.

_You know, it seems like a lot of people around here are crazy. Us, the Longbottoms, Bella, Voldie, we both know Dumbledore is a little odd, throw in our ex-friends who actually thought we were guilty... and the worst part is they all got to become crazy first._

_**You're weird you know that.**_

_Spluprt!_

**_What on earth was that?_**

_That was me trying to make a sound that would be the equivalent of sticking my tongue out at you._

_**Right...**_

Neville had undergone a transformation during the years Harry had been imprisoned and he was no longer the slightly chubby boy who had been melting cauldrons in first year. The war had hardened him and the well muscled body and look of determination on his face told the story of a man who had been changed by the war. He also looked like a man ready to avenge a wrong.

_Is that really Neville? When we paired him with Bella I never actually expected him to look like he could put up a fight. This is gonna be fun._

_**Yes it will.**_

"Bella, Nev, it's good to see you both. Been awhile eh?" Harry smiled at the pair. "I'm expecting a good fight out of you two. Lots of history between you guys isn't there."

"Let's get on with this Potter." Bellatrix tone was of one who was supremely bored but Harry could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Your wish is of course never my command but, as it happens to coincide with my desires on this occasion I'll get this started." Harry winked at the pair before rising into the air and addressed the crowd.

"Now before we can get this underway we need a scoreboard of some type." With a wave of his hand a giant scoreboard appeared behind him. One side labeled "The O.R.D.E.R.S." and the other side labeled "Team D.E.A.T.H." both with big zero's underneath of them.

"I've taken the liberty of coming up with fun names which describe each team. Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix will be known as The O.R.D.E.R.S. which stands for "The Order Really Does Exhibit Remarkable Stupidity" accurate don't you think? Tommy and his Death Eaters will be Team D.E.A.T.H. or "Team Death Eaters Are Truly Hopeless". I know the names are pretty childish but it was fun trying to come up with names while sitting in a cell in Azkaban and these were my favorites." Harry smiled cheekily at the scowls apparent on many faces.

"Oh stop being so grumpy. It's all in good fun. Now that that's settled we need to figure out who gets to pick the first competition. Please wait while I determine who gets to go first."

_**Alright, I'm going to flip the coin and you call it okay?**_

_You flip, I call. Got it._

**_Here goes then. I'm flipping...its flying into the air..._**

_Why are you giving me a commentary about it?_

**_Because since we're voices inside our head we can't actually flip a coin so I'm helping you visualize it happening. Shouldn't you be calling "Heads" or "Tails"? The coin is about to hit the ground._**

_If this isn't a real coin then don't I have as much time as I want?_

..._**Just call it!**_

_Heads then._

**_Thanks. It's falling and...its heads!_**

_Yes! I won!_

_**Um... I think I messed up. We didn't assign Heads or Tails to either team.**_

_We really aren't that bright are we._

_**Doesn't look like it. Why don't we just let Lestrange pick first.**_

_Sure, why not._

Harry quickly shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. "There we go. Bella, you get to pick the type of competition."

Bellatrix smiled "I'll take wee baby Longbottom in a wand duel. No spell restrictions."

Harry was a little surprised to see Neville smile at this as well.

"Fair enough. Not really surprised you'd pick that. Neville, you get to choose winning conditions. Would you like it to be till first blood, first disarmed, unconscious?" Harry was mildly curious as to which he'd pick.

Neville still had the smile on his face but it did not reach his eyes. "Death." His tone was cool and deadly.

_Well, didn't see that coming._

**_We really should have though. Not much love lost between those two._**

_I just didn't think Neville had the guts._

_**People have changed while we've been gone.**_

_Good point._

It seemed that Harry wasn't the only one surprised by Neville's choice. Bellatrix seemed momentarily taken aback before a smile came to her face. Shocked cries came from the side of the Order as they realized that Neville could very well die.

"Then the terms are set. In one hour Bellatrix Lestrange and Neville Longbottom will battle in a magical duel, wands only with no spell restrictions. The duel will be to the death and will commence in one hour. Until then both champions will prepare themselves and may gain advice only from anyone on their side. Have fun." Harry clapped his hands and with a flash Neville and Bellatrix found themselves by amongst their allies.

Harry waved his hand again and a reclining chair appeared in the middle of the field with a small table beside it. A bottle of butterbeer then appeared on the table. Harry floated down and came to a rest in the chair before opening the bottle and taking a sip.

_It's been way too long since we last had butterbeer._

_**It sure has. Don't know why we waited so long though. We could have conjured some in Azkaban at any time.**_

..._Lets just pretend that's not true._

**_That would probably be best._**

_Oh look. I think Hermione is trying to convince dear old Ron to come over and apologize to us._

**_Have they tried fixing his mouth yet?_**

_I think so. His face has turned bright green._

_**Good. That was supposed to happen if anyone tried to fix it.**_

_You know, if you aren't careful I may just start to like you._

_**Now don't go getting all mushy on me.**_

_Here they come. This is going to be fun._

Harry calmly watched as his former best friends approached him, Ron being dragged by Hermione. They finally came to a stop in front of Harry and while Ron simply glared at him Hermione was looking decidedly uncomfortable. Both seemed to expect Harry to begin talking first but instead he closed his eyes, leaned back in is chair and let out a sigh of relaxation.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Harry we're so sorry. Can you ever forgive us?" her voice was pleading and tears began to from in her eyes. Harry simply continued to lie back and began whistling a little tune.

Hermione seemed taken aback but pressed on. "We really are sorry Harry. We know we should have believed you please let us make it up to you." No response.

She began to get frustrated. "It's not like it was all our fault. Dumbledore told us you were guilty and all the evidence pointed towards you."

Harry shot up and turned to look at her and both Ron and Hermione cringed at the fury with which he looked at them. "The evidence? Screw the evidence. All they had was a wand signature similar to mine. No witnesses, no traces of the spells on my wand, no reason to believe that I would kill so many people. They had nothing! Even if they did it shouldn't have mattered. You two were my best friends! You above all people should have known I wouldn't do something like that. We were best friends damn it. You both said you'd always stand by me and you betrayed me!" Harry had now risen from his chair and was in their faces yelling at them. "I would have died for either of you! You were my family and you sent me to Azkaban knowing what the Dementor's would do to me! You both make me sick."

Hermione had collapsed to the ground in tears and Ron was finally looking ashamed as he tried to keep his crying wife between him and Harry.

_Bloody coward. Who uses his wife as a shield? Honestly._

**_I think we were too easy on him before. What say we show dear Ronald a couple more of our spells?_**

_Do it._

Harry spoke but had regained his calm, almost cheery tone of voice.

"Now why don't the two of you hop along back to the rest of your pathetic group of do-gooders and stay away from me for good."

With the now familiar wave of his hand Ron slowly began to change until his lower body had become that of a frog.

"Hop along now Ron." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione looked at Ron in horror and quickly ran back to the members of the Order as she began to change as well. Ron hopped along behind her leaving Harry to collapse back into his chair with laughter.

_Oh that was brilliant. "Hop along now Ron." Just brilliant._

_**I try.**_

_No, don't be modest that was good. Did you see the look on their faces? Maybe we should give Ron his mouth back but have every word he says come out as "Ribbit"._

**_I bow to your brilliance. A perfect touch I must say. You know, you aren't so bad either._**

_Thanks. It really isn't so bad sharing this head with you._

_**The same goes to you. We make a pretty good team.**_

_We sure do._

_**Hey guys how's it going?**_

...

...

_**Guys?**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**Oh, I should have introduced myself. I'm the new inner voice.**_

_You have got to be kidding me?_

_**Nope.**_

..._Shall we?_

_**Yes, let's.**_

(sounds of fighting and screams of pain) Harry shakes his head.

_And stay out! **And stay out!**_

_**Imagine, just popping in like that. We showed him who was boss.**_

_Sure did. Two voices is definitely the limit. I mean honestly, how crazy does he think we are?_

**_Right. Well, we took care of him we'll do the same to anymore that pop up. I may have come to grips with you but that's it._**

_Agreed._

_**Maybe we should have sent him into Ron. Then he would have voices arguing in his head.**_

_I don't think he's good enough to have voices like us in his head._

_**Yeah, but that last voice seemed a little wimpy. It probably would have suited Ron's personality.**_

_Oh well, too late now._

_**I guess so. Oh shoot, look at the time.**_

"Time's up ladies and gentlemen. It's time to get started." Harry rose to his feet and clapped his hands causing the chair and table to disappear. "Would our champions please come forward?"

Bellatrix and Neville quickly came to the centre of the field, both with equally determined looks on their faces. Harry looked at them both, frowning as he looked at Bellatrix.

"The duel will begin after a count to three. Before I can do that though it looks like it's necessary for me to remove some spells laid on Bella here. Pre-set spells aren't allowed especially when they are cast by other members of your team." Harry caught Voldemort's gaze. "Now I hope there won't be anymore cheating from your side Tom. I'd hate for you to have to forfeit the game. It would ruin all my fun."

Harry waved his hand and Bellatrix began to glow for a moment before returning to normal.

"That's better. No more interruptions. Duelers ready?"

He received two nods from the champions.

"1..." Two pairs of eyes glared at each other.

"2..." Two wands were drawn and pointed.

"3!" And the spells began to fly.

**A/N:** You all hate me now don't you? Admit it; you're mad I didn't get to the duel aren't you? Never fear cause it's coming soon. In an effort to get updates out more quickly I'm posting this first and the duel itself will come in three or four days. By Thursday at least because I'm going away Thursday night and if I left before posting the duel I'm sure you would all kill me.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Wow, the response I got after the last chapter was amazing and has spurred me into trying to update quicker. You have no idea how good it feels for me to know you guys are enjoying it. Well, I guess those of you who are writing your own fics know what it's like.

**kraeg001: **Glad you like the voices. They like you too.

**Strange Truth: **When I read your idea for the Snape/Percy face painting duel I laughed for a good five minutes. Unfortunately I have other plans for those two. I was very close to changing my mind though.

**Emma-Lizzy-Black:** "Bye bye Nevil"? We'll just have to see. Neville has grown up a bit and isn't going down easy. If at all.

**Chelso: **Glad you and your sister like it. Harry sounds like me sometimes too.

**Blackrose: **I wish Sirius wasn't gone either but I just couldn't come up with a plausible way for him to come back. If Harry just waved his hand and brought back Sirius than why not just bring his parents back? If I let him do too much it will just get ridiculous. As for Harry sticking with the light side...they have a chance to get him if they win.

**Merenwen: **Sorry, I didn't want to type your whole name cause it's so long. I'm really glad that you decided to give my fic a chance and even more glad that you like it. I'll try to do long chapters quickly so you can get the best of both worlds but I can't promise anything.

**Cassy: **I like the idea of Mr. Weasley against Malfoy Sr. my problem is that I already have a couple other Weasley's lined up and I don't want it to be a Weasley's against the Death Eaters thing. I had originally planned to have them fight but I had to scrap the idea.

**Calen:** Ummm...no promises. As you can see by my bio I like the H/G pairing. I don't really see Ginny getting hit by wayward spells or being attacked by evil bunnies. Sorry. Hope you keep reading though.

Thanks again to Ceinlinh for beta reading for me. I really don't know how I make so many mistakes but she assures me they are there before she fixes them.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well. Without you guys I wouldn't have the drive to keep writing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for Lestrange vs Longbottom.


	5. A Son's Battle

**Disclaimer: **The funniest thing happened the other night. I was sitting at my computer writing this very chapter when J.K. Rowling called. Apparently she likes my fic so much that she wanted to sign over her rights to Harry Potter and all of his friends. I was flattered of course but I felt that her fans would be offended. Besides I don't want the attention. So, none of the characters are mine (even though they could have been) and I don't pretend to own them or try and profit from them in any way.

_Harry's crazy inner voice #1_

_**Harry's crazy inner voice #2**_

**Chapter 4 – A Son's Battle**

As Harry finished his count to three the duel began with a vengeance. As Harry had been standing between the two them he had to quickly raise a shield to avoid being hit by the first volley of curses. Both Bellatrix and Neville were playing for keeps.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Neville shouted as he dove to side, narrowly avoiding being hit by an orange coloured curse.

_Why is he firing a disarming spell at her? Isn't it to the death?_

_**Sigh Tell me, is it easier to kill someone if they are shooting spells at you or if they're disarmed?**_

_Never mind._

_**We are so lucky that we're powerful enough that we don't have to be smart otherwise you would put us at a serious disadvantage.**_

_Yeah, we are lucky. Wait a minute._

_**(chuckles)**_

_Ha ha. Very funny._

_**I thought so.**_

"PROTEGO!" Neville's spell rebounded off of Bellatrix's shield and went flying back towards Neville.

"PROTEGO! STUPEFY!" Neville yelled deflecting his original Diarming spell back towards the witch and sending a stunner on its heels.

_Nice rapid spell casting._

_**Be quiet and watch the duel. You're distracting me.**_

_Sorry._

Bellatrix was not caught by this trick however and calmly took a step back while waving her wand in front of her.

"ARRETIUM" she called and both incoming spells stopped before slowly disappearing.

"Well it looks like baby Longbottom has picked up a couple tricks over the years. Pity your parents weren't able to put up as much of a fight." Bellatrix smirked as she saw her words cause Neville to wince. "I was actually disappointed in how quickly I beat them. They were both rather useless if you ask me. I probably did you a favor by ensuring you weren't raised by them. You should be thanking me."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS!" Neville yelled, his face turning red. "REDUCTO!" He sent his curse flying and while Bellatrix managed to dodge it the resulting explosion from the spell hitting the ground sent her sprawling and sent up a cloud of dust.

_Go Neville! Show her who's boss._

**_Ummm, aren't we supposed to be impartial. I mean if we're just going to be cheering for the Order members then this whole contest is kind of a waste of time._**

_We aren't going to cheering for all of them. Think about it though. Who is responsible for Sirius being dead?_

_**Well Bellatrix of course. She fired the spell which sent him falling into the veil.**_

_And who is Neville fighting right now?_

_**Bellatrix. Why are you asking such stupid questions.**_

_Just bear with me. Now if Bellatrix killed Sirius and Neville is fighting Bellatrix then we should be cheering for..._

_**Oh right. (blushes) Suppose I should have thought of that.**_

_And you say I'm stupid. Yeesh._

_**Oh just watch the duel.**_

By this point the dust had settled revealing Bellatrix looking slightly disheveled with blood coming from a cut on her forehead from a fragment of rock.

Neville gave her a smirk of his own. "Well Lestrange, looks like first blood goes to me."

_Oh taunting the enemy. Nice touch. Mention that Voldemort is a half-blood. That really makes her mad._

_**He can't hear you. You do know that don't you?**_

_Do I tell you what to do while watching a duel? No. If I want to make comments and pretend that they can hear them then I will._

_**Fine. Whatever.**_

_That's right._

Bellatrix's only response was a growl, her smirk now visibly absent from her face.

"INCENDIO!" she shrieked. A blast of flames flew towards Neville missing him for the most part but singeing his robes slightly. "RELASHIO!" She cried again sending sparks towards his face.

"AARGH!" Neville cried as he threw up his hands to protect his face. Bellatrix began to smile again.

"Looks like I spoke to soon. You aren't as good as I thought you were. Hmmm, why don't we kick things up a notch? AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screamed the killing curse sending the deadly jet of light towards Neville. A gasp came from the side of the Order as Neville dropped to the ground narrowly avoiding the curse.

"AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix continued to scream sending jet after jet of the green light towards Neville who began to roll along the ground as each spell hit the position he had just vacated.

"What's wrong Nevy-poo? Afraid of a little curse?" she taunted. "Are you getting tired yet? You won't be able to dodge forever."

While she wasted her breath Neville took the opportunity to regain his footing and glare coolly at her.

"You won't beat me Lestrange. Nothing about you scares me. You're just a pathetic old hag serving a demented lunatic."

_Oh Neville. Never mention a women's age. That's just asking for trouble._

_**Such a rookie mistake.**_

Neville's words had enraged Bellatrix once more. "CRUCIO!" she yelled and this time Neville wasn't quick enough to get out of the way.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed as he felt the pain of a thousand knives plunging into him. Each time he felt like he was about to slip into unconsciousness another wave of agony would rush over him. He fell to the ground and began to writhe in pain.

Cries of despair came from the Order members while the Death Eaters began to laugh at their distress.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix cried again, keeping her want pointed at Neville, doubling the pain he felt. "How does it fell Nevy-poo? Bet it hurts doesn't it?" She appeared to be in ecstasy as she listened to Neville's cries of pain.

_That is one sick puppy._

_**She really gets a kick out that doesn't she?**_

_She takes being insane to a whole new level. Coming from me, a voice trapped in my head with another voice of me, (A/N If you can follow that.) that's saying something._

_**Er...right...**_

After what seemed like an eternity to Neville but in actuality was only a few seconds for everyone else, Bellatrix halted the curse.

"Care to beg for mercy Longbottom. The terms of the duel are to the death but I could finish you with a quick Killing curse or we could play for a little more first."

Neville began to raise his head and looked her in the eye.

"You are one sick puppy." He croaked out before spitting at her.

_Yeah! He agrees with me. What's that muggle expression? Great minds think a like?"_

_**Yeah, and fools seldom differ.**_

_Now that was uncalled for._

_**Funny though.**_

Bellatrix smiled. "I was hoping that would be your answer."

"Really? You hoped I'd say you were sick. Well whatever does it for you. I never realized just how well your name suits you LeSTRANGE." Neville croaked out placing particular emphasis on the ending of her name.

Bellatrix continued to smile. "Brave to the end eh? Typical Gryffindor I suppose. Don't worry though I'm not going to finish you yet. There's still lots more fun to be had. INCARCEROUS!" She yelled sending yellow ropes out to restrain Neville. "Now before I kill you maybe I should let you see some of your friends die. AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!" The three Killing curses sped towards the Order members where Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood, Ginny having returned to near her brother when the duel began. Ron and Hermione quickly dove to the ground...they tried to at any rate. There lower body still that of a frogs hindered there movement causing them to simply fall to the ground in an undignified heap. Ginny on the other hand didn't move as she stood frozen in terror watching her death approach her. Unable to move due to her fear she simply shut her eyes tightly and awaited the end.

After a couple seconds of no death, she opened one eye to see the spell just floating about an inch from her nose.

"Now, now Bella." Harry's voice could be heard. "There'll be none of that now. The duel is between you and Neville and attacking bystanders is very rude of you. Any more disturbances like that and you'll forfeit the duel." As he finished speaking the curse dissipated.

Painting a false smile on her face Bellatrix directed a curtsy towards Harry. "Oh why of course Harriekins. Please forgive me." She said in a sickly sweet tone.

_SHE TRIED TO KILL GINNY! SHE TRIED TO KILL GINNY!_

_**Calm down now.**_

_MUST KILL!! MUST KILL!! SHE TRIED TO KILL GINNY!_

_**Yes, I believe we've covered that. I really don't think we should get involved though.**_

_But she tried to kill Ginny. We still love Ginny._

_**Yes we do. Tell you what. If Bella wins we give Voldie the win but kill her anyways, deal?**_

_Okay. Hey, can we bring her back from the dead so that we can take turns killing her as much as we want?_

_**I don't think so. There's some things even we can't do.**_

_Pity._

"Oh it's quite alright Bella. No problem at all. Please continue with your duel." Harry replied in the same sickly sweet tone.

_She's gonna get it. She's gonna get it._

_**Stop it.**_

_She's gonna get it. She's gonna get it._

_**I said stop it.**_

_She's gonn-_

_**BE QUIET AND WATCH THE DUEL!**_

_Sorry. No need to yell though._

_**ARGH!!!!!!!!!**_

_Why don't you pour yourself a nice big glass of calm-down juice?_

_**(mutters angrily to himself)**_

_You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity._

_**You have got to be kidding me.**_

_No, it's true. I swear._

_**Why me?**_

Bellatrix redirected her attention to Neville who was still struggling with the ropes that were binding him. "No where were we?" She asked.

"Uh, you were about to let me go?" Neville said smiling.

"Not quite." She responded. "CRUICIO!"

As he began to feel the pain once more Neville slumped to ground and his body began to shake violently. Before long his spasms became so strong that the ropes binding him broke. Freed from confinement his limbs began to flop about as the pain coursed through his body.

"What fun." Bellatrix chuckled. "Why don't we see just how long you can last under this Nevy-poo. I'm kind of curious how you'll compare to your parents. It took almost fifteen minutes of straight torture before they lost they're minds and turned into blubbering fools. Do you think you can last longer?"

Somehow Bellatrix's words managed to make it through the fog of pain that Neville was feeling. A spark began to grow in the young man and he poured all his hatred for the women before him into it. Finally in a flash of light the spell was broken and Neville had regained his footing. Bellatrix looked on in first surprise, then fear as she felt the raw magic radiating from him.

Neville's words were spoken with such fury and hate that Bellatrix stumbled back as if struck as he spoke. "That is the last time you will ever speak of my parents you hag! I've had enough of you and your insanity and I won't put up with it any longer." He picked up his wand and raised it into the air before bringing it down in a slashing movement. A large cut appeared on Bellatrix's face and she cried out in pain. "THAT WAS FOR MY MOTHER!" Neville yelled as he raised his wand once more before repeating his gesture. Another cut appeared on Bellatrix's face. "THAT WAS FOR MY FATHER!" he yelled before raising his wand one final time. "AND THIS IS FOR ME AND FOR EVERYONE ELSE WHO'S LIVES YOU'VE TRIED TO RUIN! INCENDIO INFLAMMARE!!" With his final words a tidal wave of flames rushed towards the witch, completely enveloping her in flames. Nothing could be heard but her screams of pain and that crackling of burnt skin. When the flames cleared all that remained of Bellatrix Lestrange was a pile of ashes, quickly blown away in a gust of wind.

Silence covered the field, the only sound that of Neville's deep breaths before he fell to the ground, giving into exhaustion.

Nobody moved.

Finally the silence was broken.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

_Yeah Neville! Good going! That's the spirit. Roasted Lestrange on the menu tonight folks._

_**A small part of me feels bad for her. That had to hurt.**_

_Really? You feel bad for her?_

_**Well, no. Not really. I thought I should pretend though. Makes me seem less blood thirsty that way.**_

_I guess you're right. Wait a minute. Does this mean we don't get to kill her?_

_**Very good Captain Obvious.**_

..._Boo Neville! Boo, boo, boo!_

_**Oh stop being such a baby.**_

Harry was floating in front of the scoreboard with a smile on his face slowly clapping his hands together. The scoreboard had changed and now The O.R.D.E.R.S. had a big number one posted beneath their team name.

"Now that was a great way to end the duel. Bravo Neville." Harry smiled as he looked down at the remaining champion. He then looked up to meet Dumbledore's eyes. "So, are you just going to leave him there or might it perhaps be wise to see if he needs some medical attention. It would be such a shame if something were to happen to him after he had given you the first win wouldn't it."

Harry's words spurred Dumbledore into action and he quickly had a group of witches led by Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, hustle to the middle of the field before transporting Neville back in a stretcher.

Harry nodded once before speaking again.

"Congratulations to Neville Longbottom for winning the first duel. It's nice to see such spirit in young people these days isn't it." He looked around as if looking for others to agree with him. "With Neville's win The O.R.D.E.R.S. now have a 1 to 0 lead. Team D.E.A.T.H. had better get its act together or they may be facing a long term of...well...not existing anymore. Enough of those morbid thoughts though. I believe you're all interested in knowing who the next duel will be between am I right?"

All eyes were riveted on Harry as he opened his mouth to name the next competitors.

"The next duel will be between...PETER PETTIGREW and REMUS LUPIN!"

_And may the best Marauder win._

**A/N:** Well there's the duel folks. I hope that you enjoyed it and don't mind the fact that Neville won. I like the thought of him getting revenge for his parents. I also like the fact that I was able to get this finished before I went away. Yeah for me! Anyways, I hoped you all liked the chapter and will stay tuned for more next week. I figure I can probably get another chapter up within the next week and a half or so but I make no promises. Keep checking though cause you never know when it will come.

Now for some responses:

**kreag001:** Yeah! You updated your story today. I'm always very excited whenever I find an update for "The Heir of Gryffindor". Glad you liked the "Hop along Ron." Comment and hope you enjoyed Neville's triumph.

**Calen:** What can I say? I tried to kill her for you but Harry wouldn't let me. He just had to go and stop it. It's really out of my hands. I don't think I should try and kill her anymore though because between you and me...Harry is a little crazy and I don't want to get on his bad side.

**Emma-Lizzy-Black:** Neville having muscles scared you? Okay...

**chire: **I'm thrilled you like the story so much and like the crazy Harry. Harry naturally could have changed into an Animagus for if had wanted to but by the time he had the magical power to do it without training he was too crazy to care and was actually in the middle of training a speck of dust to do tricks. Funny what people will do when they're crazy isn't it?

Thanks to everybody else who read and reviewed and thanks to my beta reader Ceilinh. Hope you all keep reading and reviewing.

P.S. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

P.P.S. Let me know who should win the next duel and suggest more combinations.


	6. Mistakes and Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SpongeBob Squarepants or any other related characters. None of them are mine in any way and I'm making no profit off of it. Wait a second...SpongeBob Squarepants? Where the hell did that come from? This is a Harry Potter fic. It's Harry Potter and his friends that I don't own. Sorry about the mix-up. Talk about embarrassing.

_Harry's crazy inner voice #1_

_**Harry's crazy inner voice #2**_

**Chapter 5 – Mistakes and Misunderstandings**

The crowds parted once more but the confidence level of the two champions seemed to be vastly different. Remus came to the centre of the field almost skipping and there was nothing that could hide the almost feral grin he had on his face. Pettigrew on the other hand was obviously being dragged out of the swarm of Death Eaters by Harry's magic. He was facing away from the werewolf and desperately trying to run back into the crowd. When forced to turn around he caught a glimpse of Remus's face and quickly paled before fainting.

_Well, that was hardly surprising._

_**I get the feeling that this will be an extremely quick and unexciting duel. **_

_All Remus would have to do is say "Boo!" and Wormtail over here would wet himself._

_**You've got that right. I suppose we should take this opportunity to clear Sirius as well shouldn't we?**_

_Oh right. I almost forgot._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems that one of our champions has a little bit of stage fright." A chuckle came from the Order members. "As we must wait for him to regain consciousness before we can continue I'd like to take this time to clear some things up." He turned towards the Order members which included Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Shortly after Harry being sentenced to Azkaban and the truth of Voldemort's rebirth Fudge had joined the Order in an attempt to make up for past mistakes. He still hadn't cleared Sirius though. "Some of you may be wondering at the identity of the champion for Team D.E.A.T.H., it is in fact Peter Pettigrew, a wizard many of you thought was dead. Peter never died though. He was the real secret keeper for my parents and he was the one who betrayed them. When my godfather, Sirius Black, went to try and capture him he faked his death and hid in his animagus form for twelve years. Guess that makes two innocent men you guys have put in prison. Not to bright are you all?" Harry redirected his attention to Peter. He had regained consciousness and was looking back and forth between Remus and Harry with a look that could only be considered pure terror.

Harry smiled gently at him. "Don't worry Peter. I won't hurt you." A bit of colour returned to Peter's face and he even managed a slight smile. Harry continued, "I've got Remus to do that for me." Remus gave an evil chuckle and Peter fainted again. "Well this is just getting ridiculous." Harry said disgustedly. With a wave of his hand Peter was conscious and standing before him. "Listen very carefully Peter. I've put a charm on you so that if you faint anymore before the duel then you'll receive a mild electric shock which will jolt you awake. Understood?" Peter's eyes began to roll to the back of his head before his whole body began to spasm. His eyes shot open and the look of terror returned to his face. "Oh I'm sorry," Harry said "Did I say mild? I meant extremely painful. My bad."

"Now before we have anymore interruptions lets get the terms of the duel. Remus since Team D.E.A.T.H. got choice of duel last time, this time you get it."

Remus smiled evilly at Peter before cracking his knuckles. "Let's make it physical combat. No wands or weapons."

Peter paled again and looked longingly at the numerous Death Eaters, perhaps in the hopes that he could hide from the werewolf if he got enough people between them.

Harry turned to Peter. "And the terms? I don't suppose you'd be willing to go to the death would you?" Harry's tone was very eager.

Peter almost fainted once again but was kept standing by another electrical shock. "N-n-n-no. N-n-n-o-t to the d-d-d-eath." He stuttered, "j-j-just till one of us is unconscious."

Harry gave a sigh of disappointment.

_Well what can you expect? We know he's a coward._

_**Still, it's disappointing. I was looking forward to seeing Remus ripping him to shreds. Now we'll have to try and restrain him.**_

_Restraining an angry werewolf, that doesn't sound fun._

_**Not really.**_

"Well that's settled then. In one hour Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin will begin the second duel. The terms are physical combat, no magic or weapons, goes till one of them is unconscious. Don't forget to stretch first you two." Harry waved them back to their respective ends and reconjured his reclining chair and began to wait.

_You know, I just had a thought._

_**Well surprise, surprise. Congratulations, this must be a first for you.**_

_This coming from Mr. Why-are-we-cheering-for-the-person-who-could-kill-our-godfathers-murderess._

_**Well that's an awfully long name.**_

_Still, back to my idea. I was thinking, Remus is a werewolf right?_

_**Ah, Captain Obvious makes his return.**_

_Shut up. I like to go through my ideas step by step to make sure you can follow them._

_**Carry on then by all means.**_

_So, Remus is a werewolf and therefore extra strong. This is why he picked physical combat so he could use his strength to his advantage right?_

_**That and he probably wanted to deliver some hands on punishment too.**_

_Well, yes of course. Now to continue, don't werewolves have a weakness to silver?_

_**Yes...**_

_And isn't Peter's hand made of silver now?_

__

_And since they are doing physical combat doesn't it seem more than likely that Remus will come into contact with said hand?_

_**Shit.**_

_I see you've reached the same conclusion as me._

_**Do you think he realizes what he's getting into?**_

_No. But on the upside I don't think Peter realizes he has an advantage either. Maybe Peter will faint right away ending the duel before he has a chance to find out._

_**Let's hope so. For Remus's sake.**_

Harry thoughts were interrupted by the approach of an old wizard.

_Well, look who's come to beg for forgiveness now._

"What can I do for you Albus?" Harry said, turning to face the Headmaster.

Professor Albus Dumbledore, up until recently arguably the most powerful wizard in the world, looked close to tears. It seemed that he was not taking the news of Harry's innocence very well. He began to speak, "Harry, I know that I made a mistake, and I know that there's nothing I can do to make it up to you," Harry snorted.

_That's for sure._

"But why are you doing this? This whole contest thing? Why does it have to be this way?" He pleaded.

Harry turned towards him and his tone of voice had that level of coolness that had seen frequent use during the past few hours.

"Why am I doing this Albus? I already explained that. While I expected Ron over there to need constant reminding I expected better from you. I'm doing this," he said and he began to allow a hint of his anger to enter his voice, "because as much as I hate both sides, this war has to end. I see no reason to side with you, you who betrayed me and tried to use me as a tool. Why shouldn't I do it this way? Why shouldn't I let the fate of the world be decided by a couple of duels? Why the hell not?" Harry was now almost yelling.

Dumbledore sighed. "Are you really willing to doom the world because of an old man's mistake?"

Harry leapt to his feet and turned to Dumbledore in a furry. "I doom the world? You've gotten it all wrong Albus. You doomed the world. You doomed the world when you sent me to Azkaban. How was it going to work Albus? You knew I was the only one who could defeat Voldemort, what did you expect would happen? That Voldemort would just suddenly reform one day and begin teaching Muggle Studies? He'd just get bored and stop one day? You had no chance; the world had no chance without me AND YOU SENT ME TO HELL!" Harry's eyes were blazing and Albus was forced to take a step back as Harry was radiating power. "YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST ASKED ME FOR MY SIDE OF THE STORY! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I'M DOOMING THE WORLD?" Harry stopped and took a deep breath in an attempt to regain his cool. After a moment he began to speak again with a slight smile on his face. "You doomed the world Albus. I'm giving the light a chance to make up for your mistakes." He turned away and sat back down into his chair. "Now go away Albus. I have better things to do then listen to you."

The headmaster opened his mouth as if to speak, he stopped and lowered his eyes to the ground before turning his back and hiding his tears from the boy he had betrayed and returning to his side of the field. As he was walking away he heard Harry call out to him one last time.

"You should have known I would never help the dark side Albus. You should have known."

The tears began to fall more freely.

_Well that went well I think._

_**Couldn't agree with you more. I really get a kick with all this righteous anger we've got going on. Nothing like insulting those who did you wrong to make you feel better about yourself.**_

_I agree. I'm a little bored though. Hey, I have an idea._

_**What?**_

_Why don't we cast some more spells on Ron? It'll be fun._

_**Sure, why not?**_

Harry turned to catch a glimpse of Ron and with a wave of his hand Ron's upper body became that of a chicken, he began letting out sounds that were a cross between a "Cluck" and a "Ribbit" and every now and then a slug would pop out of his mouth. Harry could see Hermione was in a panic but the Weasley twins were laughing their heads off.

_How'd you like the slugs? I figured it would be nice. For old time's sake._

**_Ahh, good times, good times. That's one thing I really missed while in Azkaban. Reliving the memories of Ron making a fool of himself by saying or doing something stupid._**

(A/N: Sorry, I just really dislike Ron.)

_Yeah but look at him now. Doesn't it just make the whole wait worthwhile?_

_**It sure does.**_

_Now that we've had our fun why don't we go give Remus a little pep talk before his fight?_

_**Sounds good to me. Lead on.**_

Harry rose from his chair, banishing it with a wave, and began to approach his friend. Remus was in the middle of doing some stretches while conversing with some members of the Order. As the Order members observed Harry approaching they beat a hasty retreat. Remus observed this behavior with a smile.

"If I don't know better I would think they were scared of you Harry." Remus chuckled.

"Now honestly Remus, why on earth would they be afraid of me?" Harry tried to look innocent but the effect was spoiled as he was unable to contain his laughter. "Okay, I may have been a little intimidating with the floating and flashy lights and all the yelling but do they really have to run from me? I think my feelings are hurt."

Remus gave a full laugh, "Oh Harry, what am I going to do with you? And what on earth have you done to Hermione and Ron?" He tried to give Harry a stern look but laughter continued to escape.

"You can't prove a thing. Anybody could have cursed them." Harry was giving Remus a how-could-you-possibly-think-I-would-do-this look.

"I say you talking to them. Then with a wave of your hand they changed." Remus gave him a pointed look.

Harry's brow furrowed as if deep in thought. "Yes, I suppose that is rather damning evidence isn't it? Would it help if I said it was an accident?" Harry gave Remus a hopeful look.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You really shouldn't be doing that to them. I know you have no reason to like them but this just makes you look petty. You really should put them back to normal." Remus gave Harry a disapproving look.

"I don't see why I should." Harry returned a challenging gaze of his own.

"Because they're you're friends Harry."

"Wrong. They were my friends. They lost the right to be called my friends when they betrayed me along with everyone else." Harry was trying very hard to keep a rein on his temper.

"Just put them back to normal Harry." Remus pleaded.

"Why should I?" Harry spoke the words very crisply.

"Do it for a poor werewolf who is about to go into battle." Remus gave him a pouting look.

Harry tried very hard to keep his expression cool but couldn't hold on his laughter. "You look ridiculous Remus. Tell you what; I'll put them back if you promise never to make that facial expression again. Honestly have some self-respect old man."

"Old man?" Remus had a mock offended expression on his face. "How dare you say I'm old? I'm not a day over..."

"90?" Harry supplied helpfully.

Remus gave a growl before laughing and slugging Harry on the shoulder. "Just put them back."

Harry sighed. "Fine." With one of his now patented hand wave the changes that Hermione and Ron had undergone disappeared and they were returned to normal. "Better?" Harry asked while sulking.

_Our best work too._

_**Just wait. It's gonna be good.**_

"Much better." Remus gave a satisfied smile as he watched the two young people as they realized they were fixed. Hermione began jumping up an down in her excitement and Ron was staring at his hands as if he couldn't believe they were really back. He grabbed his wife in a hug and opened up his mouth to speak. "I'm a stupid git." Hermione looked at him in surprise only to see that no one was more surprised than Ron himself. He tried to speak again. "I'm such a prat. A stupid prat of a git." He kept trying to speak but each time he opened his mouth to speak he insulted himself again.

"Looks like he has a bit of a self-esteem problem wouldn't you say Remus?" Harry had a mischievous smile on his face.

Remus had returned his gaze to Harry and while he tried to look stern the corners of his mouth kept twitching into a slight smile.

"What?" Harry tried his innocent look one last time. "There must be a glitch in my magic. I promise I'll look into it as soon as possible." Harry raised his hand as if giving a solemn oath.

_Oh just brilliant. Take a bow my friend._

_**Thank you, thank you very much. What can I say, it's a gift.**_

Remus gave into his smile. "Oh Harry, you have quite a lot of your father in you. I swear with that "I'm innocent of everything" look you could have easily passed as his twin."

Harry smiled. "So, are you ready for your fight?"

Remus gave Harry a feral grin. "Very. I almost forgot to thank you for the opportunity to crush the traitorous rat myself."

The smile disappeared from Harry's face. "Be careful with him okay? Finish it quickly and don't waste anytime talking."

Remus gave Harry a puzzled look. "Why the concern? It's only Peter. He's hardly much of a threat. I wouldn't be surprised if he faints as soon as the fight begins. That or wet himself."

"I think you may be forgetting something Remus." Harry waved his hand in front of Remus's face. "His hand is made of silver now. You tend to have a bit of trouble with that substance if I remember correctly.

Remus paled. "I hadn't thought of that. Well, that can be dealt with. I'll just be careful."

"You do that." Harry begin to shift uncomfortably. "I don't want you to get hurt Remus. I know that sounds stupid coming from the person who put you in this position. I just thought that you had the right to deal with him. Just be careful. You're the only one I've got left."

Remus looked away from Harry before speaking in almost a whisper.

"I wasn't the only one who believe you Harry."

Harry was stunned. "What! What are you talking about? You're the only one who stood up for me."

Remus sighed "That's because after the way I was treated when I testified for you I forced her to stay quiet. It wouldn't have helped and would have just hurt her. I didn't think you'd want that."

Harry paled. "Who was it? You said "her". Who was it?" He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer. After thinking the worst of her for three years he didn't know what it would mean to him if she had believed him.

Remus looked him in the eye. "It was Ginny. Harry, Ginny and I both believed you. If she had testified they would have brought up the whole Chamber of Secrets incident and she might have ended in just as much trouble as you. So...I forced her to say nothing. She didn't like it and I still don't think she's forgiven me but I felt it was the right thing to do."

Harry just stood there for a minute staring into nowhere. Finally he spoke, with no emotion in his voice. "I have to go Remus. Good luck in the fight."

Harry then turned and began to walk back to the center of the field. Remus gave a sigh before returning to his stretches.

_Well doesn't that just complicate things a little bit._

_**She believed us. Ironic isn't it? The person who was falsely accused, falsely accuses someone else. Can you say hypocrite?**_

_We've been a bit of a prat haven't we?_

_**Yeah, we really have.**_

_So what are we going to do?_

_**Right now? Nothing. We don't have time to deal with this right now. We've got a fight to get started.**_

_But later...?_

_**Later, we'll have to talk to her.**_

Harry began to rise into the air again. "May I have your attention please? The second duel will be commencing shortly. Would the champions please come to the middle of the field?"

**A/N: **Sorry for leaving the chapter where it is. I intended to write more but I've been having a bit of writers block and I figured you guys would appreciate if I posted what I have now. To all you people who have threatened me if Remus dies, I hope this chapter has allayed your fears somewhat. Remus and Peter will not be fighting to the death so even if Remus loses he will not die. To all those who threatened me if Remus loses, I'm not saying he will lose but you all need to accept that there may be instances where the person you want to win doesn't. Someone has to lose and it would be boring if it was always the Death Eaters. Don't worry everybody, everything that happens will happen for a reason. You just need to trust me :)

**Potter Reader:** Sorry but Peter will not be dying in this fight. I hope it isn't too disappointing but there was no way he would have the guts to fight to the death.

**Huggiebear: **Harry will not be fighting Voldemort. It wouldn't be very fair for Harry to take part in one of the duels. Well, I'll just have to find someone else for Voldie to fight. (smiles evilly)

**Lady Foxfire: **So, I'm getting the impression you want Remus to win? I'll have to see what I can do.

**kungzoune: **Maybe I am a bit of a tease but don't the cliffies just make everything so much more exciting?

**Medicated Drama Queen: ** Hmmm, looks like somebody has been doing a bit of mind reading. Pretty good guesses on future match ups.

**kraeg001:** Umbridge bashing is always fun. Unfortunately, there won't be any of that in this fic. I like to pretend that shortly after the end of the fifth book she was kidnapped by a radical group of centaurs and put out of our misery.

**spacecatdet: **I'm going to continue on the assumption that being warped is a good thing. Of course you do realize that if you enjoy my warped writing so much there's a good chance that you're warped yourself. Not that there is anything wrong with that.

**manx: **Sorry that you're not crazy about the voices. There's a bit less of them this chapter but they're sticking around because I love to write them. As to the talking during duels...you have to realize that those two had past issues. Also, Bellatrix really likes to mess with people while she's dueling. Neville uses the time while he's responding to catch his breath and plan his next move.

Thanks to everyone else who read and reviewed. Hope you all keep reading no matter what happens and that you all enjoy it.

Oh, I didn't get a chance to get this chapter beta read so I apologize if there are lots of spelling and grammar mistakes.


	7. When Old Friends Fight

**Disclaimer: **I came up with the idea for Harry Potter a long time ago. Of course at the time I didn't think it would ever catch on. I mean really, a bunch of kids getting dressed up in robes and throwing spells around? Doesn't seem like such a hit does it? Oh how wrong I was. So, I sold the idea to J.K.R. and now owns all the characters and makes all the money and none of its mine. Life's a bitch eh?

_Harry's crazy inner voice #1_

_**Harry's crazy inner voice #2**_

**Chapter 6 – When Old Friends Fight**

From his slightly raised position over looking the field Harry watched as Remus and Peter approached each other. Remus had lost his feral grin from earlier and was eyeing the ex-Marauder with hatred mixed with a fierce determination. He was cracking his knuckles and loosening up his neck muscles by rotating his head in a circle.

_Well, he looks a little intimidating doesn't he?_

_**Yeah, just a little bit. Can't say the same for his opponent though.**_

While Peter had managed to hold himself together long enough to make it to the center of the field, it looked like he was about to collapse at the drop of a hat. He was watching the angry werewolf approach and was wringing his gloved hands together.

_Gloved hands? Oh my god. Look at that. Can you believe it?_

_**I believe we've just found someone stupider than Ron.**_

_Why on earth is he wearing gloves? Why would anyone throw away their only real advantage?_

_**What if he doesn't see it as an advantage?**_

_What's that supposed to mean? _

_**Well, think about it. Remember when he first got the hand?**_

_Yeah. So what? He got it as a reward after chopping off his hand for Voldie._

_**Well, what if the reason he's wearing a glove is to protect his hand?**_

_That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard._

_**No, hear me out. Wormtail doesn't see his new hand as a weapon, he sees it as a reward. Like a medal or trophy received for providing special services. A reward for his loyalty, something that symbolizes how "great" a Death Eater he is. **_

_Okay..._

_**Don't you see? He's afraid that his precious reward will get damaged so he's covered it up to protect it. This guy is so dumb he'll end up losing the match to protect what would secure his victory.**_

_That's good right?_

_**Hell Yeah!**_

_Great. Glad we got that all sorted out._

Remus had also noticed the hand wear of his opponent and as he realized the implications his feral grin returned once more.

_Memo to self: Never piss off a werewolf._

_**So noted.**_

"Well then," Harry's voice caused Peter to jump in fright. "if you're both ready then let's get this party started. FIGHT!"

Remus quickly seized the initiative and lunged forward with his fist. Peter gave a squeak of fear and just managed to avoid the punch as he stumbled backwards, arms covering his head to protect himself. Following up quickly on his missed punch, Remus lashed out with his foot and managed to connect for a glancing blow to the Death Eaters hip sending him sprawling to the ground. Peter quickly scrambled away and got back to his feet as Remus charged towards him. Letting loose a girlish shriek Peter turned and began to run in the opposite direction.

Harry watched the "battle" with amusement and slowly drifted his way over to beside Voldemort. Dear Old Tom wasn't enjoying himself as much as Harry though and was shrieking out profanities at his loyal but oh so incompetent follower.

_Now here's where we push his buttons and piss him off._

_**Please don't let me stop you.**_

"I must say Tommy. You must right a tight ship over at Death Eater Headquarters. Tell me, how do you managed to train your followers to exhibit such brilliant acts of...bravery." Harry smirked as he spoke to the snake-faced Dark Lord.

"Shut Up Potter." Voldemort spat out.

"I'm sorry. It just amuses me though how inept your followers seem to be. I mean look at that." Harry pointed as Peter tripped over a rock causing him to fall and narrowly miss being punched yet again. "I mean the only reason he isn't down for the count is that he's to clumsy to stand up properly and get hit. Why would you even waste your time on someone like him?"

Voldemort turned to face Harry with an evil smile. "He's served me well a time or two. He helped bring about your parents death if I remember correctly."

Harry gave a false sigh. "Too true, too true. Of course, since he's such a weakling he's going to lose this fight and put you down by two duels. His losing could end up being the difference between world-domination and well...blowing up in a poof of pink sparkly dust."

Voldemort's facial expression changed to one of dawning comprehension.

_A poof of pink sparkly dust? I like that_. We must remember to use that on whichever side loses.

_**Yeah, then we can collect the dust and use it to make potpourri.**_

_What are you a girl?_

_**Yeah, didn't you know I was a girl voice?**_

_WHAT!!!!!!_

_**Gotcha. Boy you're gullible.**_

_That would have been soooooooo weird. _

_**Just a little bit.**_

_(shudder) Okay, back to the Voldie baiting._

"You know what the worst thing is?" Harry continued. "Wormy over there really should be kicking butt. That silver hand you gave him would be perfect for this fight." Voldemort flinched as the cracking sound of Remus's fist connecting with Peter's nose reached him. "Too bad he doesn't realize it would be a lot more effective without the glove on."

Realizing the truth of the statement Voldemort began to shout out to Peter to take off his glove. The surrounding Death Eaters quickly joined in as they called on their "champion" to use his best weapon.

Harry smirked. "Oh, did I mention I put a silencing charm around all of us? I would hate for them to become distracted, what with all the yelling going on." Having gotten in that last shot Harry began to float away from the Death Eaters, leaving them groaning in resignation and despair.

_Nothing like gloating over a sure victory._

**_You know, we really shouldn't be counting our eggs before they hatch._**

_What?_

_**Muggle Expression. Seriously though, what if somehow Remus loses?**_

_Yeah, and what if all the sudden the sun blows up or Ron gets a clue. Common, do you really think he's going to lose to that rat?_

_**I hope not.**_

Harry re-directed his attention to the rather one-sided fighting match still underway. By this time Peter was sporting a black eye, a bloody nose, and numerous other bruises, cuts, and scrapes. He was also beginning to limp on his left leg.

_He's a mess._

Remus approached the cowering wizard yet again and reached forward with his hands to try and wrap them around Peter's throat. In an act of desperation, Peter's hands shot up to grasp Remus's. They began to grapple with one another but it was very obvious that Remus wasn't having much trouble at all as he used his strength to slowly push Peter towards the ground.

_GO MOONY!_

_**YOU CAN DO IT!**_

_FINISH HIM OFF!_

**_I wish I was out there fighting Wormy. I'd show him a thing or two._**

_Oh please. We both know I'm the one with all the fighting talent._

_**How would we know that? We've been in this body together for what, two, maybe three hours?**_

_And in those two or three hours I've established myself as the one who's good at fighting._

_**Oh, you mean like how I've established that I'm the one with brains and common sense?**_

_Yes exactly...wait a minute._

_**Oh, good job proving me wrong.**_

_Alright! That's it. Let's go. You and me, right here, right now. I'll show you who the tough one is._

_**And just how pray tell do you plan on doing that?**_

_Ummmm...I dunno. You got any ideas? You're the smart one._

_**Sigh...Let's just get back to watching the fight.**_

_Hah! You knew I could take you._

While Harry's voices were bickering with each other Remus had used his strength to bring Peter to his knees. Remus gave him an evil smile which pushed Peter over the edge. He quickly turned himself into his rat form, leaving his gloves behind in Remus's now clenched fists.

_Hey, that's cheating. We said no magic._

Harry quickly waved his hand returning Peter to his human form. Harry then made his voice loud enough to be heard by all. "As the rules were explained this match is supposed to have no magic. Animagus forms are included in the category of magic. So," he looked sternly at a quivering Pettigrew, "no more of that."

It seemed like Peter's last breath of hope had been ripped away from him and as Remus advanced on him once more he satisfied with flailing his arms about in the air to defend himself. Harry would have found it quite humorous if not for the fact that his silver hand managed to brush against Remus's face. Remus went stumbling backward in pain as the brief contact of silver had burned him. Peter watched his opponent stumble back in stunned disbelief. He looked at his hands as if wondering how he could possibly have managed to hurt the strength enhanced werewolf with his puny hands.

This was of course when the whole "I have a silver hand" idea kicked in for him. A smile began to form on his face as he slowly crept towards Remus who was still rubbing his face in pain. Reaching out with his silver hand he grabbed onto one of Remus's wrists. Howling in pain, Remus lashed out with his other hand and striking Peter, sending him sprawling away and leaving an inflamed red hand print around his wrist. Peter rose to his feet again with a confident smile now on his face. The tide had turned.

_Well this isn't good._

_**I told you not to get too excited.**_

Whereas before Remus had been on the offensive he was now forced into almost constant retreat as he tried to avoid the deadly hand of his former friend. Peter kept up the pressure as he pressed forward relentlessly with his deadly silver hand. He struck again and again and while Remus managed to dodge most, even a slight brush of the skin would leave him howling in pain.

"Looks like I'm finally the strong one Moony." Peter's voice was high-pitched and very excited. "How does it feel to be the weak one for once? You, James and Sirius always used to laugh at me. Poor pathetic Wormtail. I have the power now though. I've become the greatest of the Marauders." His eyes had taken on a hysterical gleam.

_Really! What is it with everyone going crazy? Why can't we manage to go just a little while without someone else being all crazy?_

_**I don't know. Karma?**_

_Karma?_

_**You never know. It doesn't look like Moony's doing so well anymore.**_

_Yeah I know. The whole going crazy thing has helped Wormy ignore all his injuries from earlier. He doesn't even realize how beat up he is. Hey, do you think anybody would notice if we cheated to help Remus win?_

_**And how would we manage that?**_

_I don't know. Turn his hand from silver to stainless steel?_

_**I think everyone would figure out it was us.**_

_So?_

_**So, we can't cheat. If we're just going to start cheating whenever we don't like the results than what's the point in doing all this? Why not just line up everyone we don't like and blow them all up?**_

_Good point. Well, let's line them up then._

_**No.**_

_But..._

_**I said, No.**_

_Just a little? Just so Remus can win? Please?_

_**No, No, and...No. **_

_Fine! I want you to know I hate you now._

_**Stop being a baby.**_

_(muttering to himself) You're the baby._

All the burns that Remus had been receiving began to catch up with him. He began to move just a little bit slower as the pain clouded his mind. It was that little decrease in speed that gave Peter his opportunity. With a swipe of his hand Remus was sent tumbling to the ground after a punch to the head. Before he could rise Peter was on top of him clasping both of his hands around the fallen werewolf's throat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Remus cried out in pain as the constant contact from the silver hand burned his neck.

"And now Moony dies." Peter cackled as he applied more and more pressure. Before long Remus lost consciousness but Peter either didn't notice or didn't care. He seemed intent on squeezing all the life out of his former friend.

"ENOUGH!" Harry's voice boomed over the field and Peter lost his grip and found himself flying backwards. He quickly regained his senses but paled as he watched the Boy-with-way-too-much-power approach him. He looked pissed.

"By your very own words this fight was only supposed to go till one of you was unconscious. You ignored this and continued to fight after your opponent was down. I've had enough of your side twisting and ignoring my rules." Harry turned to Team D.E.A.T.H. in a fury. "VOLDEMORT!" he called out. Many were surprised that Harry had chosen not to make a mockery of the Dark Lord's name. It was a testament to just how angry he was. "This is the fourth time I've had to reprimand your side. While you will retain the point for this match your side will forfeit the choice for the next type of duel." Turning to the cowering form of Peter once more, everyone looked on in awe as Harry's eyes seemed to blaze with green fire. "Your punishment for ignoring the rules will be slightly more painful." Harry clenched one hand into a fist and Peter watched in horror as his precious silver hand began to melt. Everyone else also could do nothing but look on in horror as globules of melted silver began to drip their way down his arm, burning him as they went.

After what seemed like an eternity of torment all the silver had melted from his body and he was left with nothing but a blackened stump. Harry watched him writhe on the ground in pain. "My mistake." He said coldly. "That wasn't only slightly more painful. It was extremely more painful."

Harry banished the bodies of both champions back to their respective sides as the scoreboard changed to show Team D.E.A.T.H.'s victory. He watched as Medi-Witches quickly swarmed over Remus who appeared to be in critical condition.

Trying to ignore his friend's distress Harry quickly rose into the air once more to speak.

"The next match will be between Ron Weasley and Percy Weasley. You'll have a few moments to decide how you wish to proceed as the previous champions are treated for their injuries." And then, while the shock of his announcement worked its way through those assembled, Harry dropped to the ground and sprinted over to the Order's side of the field. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late to save his last friend.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, you guys have waited ages for me to update and I've rewarded you by having Remus lose. Sorry? My only excuse for the long lapse between updates is that I've been putting a lot of time into my other fic. I'm sorry I had to have Remus lose but in order for everything to work out the way I wanted it to he had to take the fall. Don't worry though. His loss gives me the opportunity to do something that should make you all very happy. Plus I got to melt Pettigrew's hand. Please don't hate me and please keep reading.

Response time:

**Pixie89: **While I run the risk of spoiling forthcoming chapters I'll allay your fears, and the fears of many others, to rest. While Remus did lose, he will not die. I swear. I like him too much to kill him off. As to your other requests, Bill and Charlie aren't important enough in my mind to get spots as champions and there's no way I'd kill the twins. They're better than Remus.

**Galaxy of Dreams: **He won't favor the Order all the time.

**Tequila4ever522:** Harry will not be fighting in any of the duels. He's too powerful, it wouldn't be fair, and he doesn't want to fight for either side.

**Serry2:** We will be seeing a Weasley vs. Weasley but it'll be Ron vs Percy, not Ginny. Sorry.

**Rain:** Sorry but I'm a hardcore Harry/Ginny fan.

**GMT:** Ever since I started writing this fic I've found more and more people who don't like Ron. I used to think I was alone in my dislike for the dumb redhead. Looks like I'm not. :)

**MissMoony16:** I have read Redemption and it is an awesome fic. Probably my favorite "Harry goes to Azkaban" fic of all.

**Sharker11:** Well, I don't know whether to be pissed or flattered. I'm glad you find it funny- it's supposed to be. But, as to your comment that it's the writing of a 12 year old... I'm going to have to respectfully disagree and say that you're crazy.

**Everpresent:** Harry will not be forgiving everyone else but will end up with Ginny...sort of. Voldemort will manage to duel against someone else and I've worked out a way of dealing with the whole annoying little prophecy thingy.

**Bow to Death:** Glad you like it. :)

**Lucasfsf:** Believe me, after your suggestion I was tempted to make a Ron vs Voldie match-up. Alas it was not to be.

**BJH:** Did I ever say Voldie would be fighting Dumbledork? I don't think so. Remember, I have a twisted sense of humor.

**Top Bitch: **Don't worry, your long review didn't annoy me at all. I loved it. I thought it was hilarious. Keep'em coming cause while you laugh at the voices, I laugh at funny reviews like yours...and the voices.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and waited for this chapter to come out. You guys were all very patient and I promise to try and update this one faster.

Please review.


End file.
